Naruto El Bartender
by jorgecr72
Summary: Han pasado 15 años desde que Naruto se fue de Konoha, fue discípulo de Ryu Sasakura durante 5 años y abrio su propio bar, que le espera a Naruto al ver dos personas conocidas que llegaron al Bar Elden Hall 2 - lean y opinen
1. Prologo

_Aclaracion:_

 _En esta historia, Kurama ayudo a Naruto a entrenar_

 _Mientras está De Viaje de Entrenamiento con Jiraya_

 _y Asuma Sarutobi esta con vida, se que eso contradice la serie en si_

 _, pero la verdad nunca me agrado la muerte de Asuma_

 _Y que la pobre de Mirai, crezca si su padre._

 _Aclarando eso, doy gracias por leer mi historia_

 _Jorgecr72_

 **Prologo**

 _ **Bar Elden Hall 2, Ciudad de New York**_

 _ **11 pm**_

Un Bartender atendía al último de sus clientes, después de atenderlo, el joven rubio de ojos Azules y que tenía 3 marcas de bigotes en la mejillas, se paró frente al fregadero y empezaba a lavar las copas y secarlas.

Ese Bartender era nada más y nada menos que nuestro héroe Naruto Uzumaki, Bartender y dueño de dicho bar.

-Han pasado 15 años desde que me fui de Konoha –se decía el rubio – me pregunto qué paso después que me fui.

Naruto recordaba como hace 15 años, la gran y terrible cuarta guerra ninja por fin termino, Sasuke volvió a su aldea, todos estaban reconstruyendo la aldea, por desgracia los aldeanos volvían a mirar a Naruto con odio, a pesar de que él fue el que salvo a todos de Madara Uchiha.

Hasta sus amigos parecían que le habían dado la espalda.

"Ya han pasado cuatro meses desde el final de la guerra, entonces, ¿por qué me odian?... se preguntaba el pelirrubio.

Según Tsunade Naruto sabría de su patrimonio dentro de 6 meses puesto que en ese tiempo cumplirá 18 años, lo que la Gondaime no sabía era que y Jiraiya ya le habia informado a Naruto quienes eran sus padres y le entrego el pergamino con la fortuna de sus padres.

Mirando en un estante junto a unas botellas de licor, vio una foto con el equipo 7.

"Debería cerrar el bar un tiempo y volver a Konoha, a ver que sucedió" – se decía

Después se dedicó a recoger las mesas, mientras lo hacía, a su memoria llegaban recuerdos de como Jiraiya y el habían llegado a Tokio para descansar , puesto que desde que salieron de Konoha , se habían puesto a entrenar duramente , hasta Kurama el Kyuubi lo ayudaba en sus entrenamientos , Kurama sintió que debía hacerlo , vio como el niño sufría , maltratos por parte de la aldea y a pesar de todo no se daba por vencido , eso el Zorro lo admiraba.

Después de un año de intenso entrenamiento, Jiraiya lo llevo fuera del continente Shinobi, el pervertido le explico que un barco venia una vez al mes desde ese continente, después de llegar al puerto, Naruto quedó maravillado por la capital Japonesa, grandes rascacielos opacaban las estructuras de Konoha, después de admirar la ciudad, Jiraiya alquilo un apartamento y en la noche se dirigieron a Ginza, Jiraiya llega un lugar para tomar un trajo y junto a Naruto llegaron al Bar llamado Elden Hall , propiedad de Ryu Sasakura.

"Hey Ero-Sannin… ¿por qué estamos aquí?" – pregunto Naruto algo molesto.

"Naruto, Yo nunca le dije a Tsunade pero yo ya he venido a este lugar, a disfrutar de un buen coctel ", dijo el hombre riendo.

Y fue gracias a Jiraiya que conoció al que después de un tiempo se convertiría en su maestro, el disípulo del Barman de los dioses, Ryu Sasakura.

De pronto escucho la puerta abrirse:

"Disculpe pero ya cerramos…"

Cuando mire hacia la puerta, y abrí los ojos desmesuradamente y la bandeja se me cayó de las manos, rompiendo una copa que habia en ella, ante mi estaba Kakashi Hatake y Asuma Sarutobi.

"Ha pasado un largo tiempo, Naruto" – escucho decir a su antiguo Sensei.

Continuara…


	2. el Reencuentro

Capítulo 1

_Anteriormente_

 _De pronto escucho la puerta abrirse:_

" _Disculpe pero ya cerramos…"_

 _Cuando mire hacia la puerta, y abrí los ojos desmesuradamente y la bandeja se me cayó de las manos, rompiendo una copa que habia en ella, ante mi estaba Kakashi Hatake y Asuma Sarutobi._

 _"Ha pasado un largo tiempo, Naruto" – escucho decir a su antiguo Sensei._

_Continuamos_

Naruto estaba sorprendido, ante el Su Sensei y el hijo de su Jiji, estaban de pie frente a él.

"Pero como me encontraron, yo no deje pistas, de mi paradero" – dijo Naruto en Shock.

"Tú no dejaste pistas, pero Jiraiya si, fue gracias a eso que te encontramos, aunque tardamos mucho" – dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa.

"Ero- Sannin" – murmuro Naruto.

"Naruto podemos hablar"- le pidió Asuma, Naruto suspiro.

"Está bien Esperen un momento"- fue y volteo el letreo de abierto a cerrado y aseguro la puerta.

Después de eso Naruto le pidió que se sentaran en la barra y Naruto les dijo que haría para ellos un buen coctel para celebrar su reencuentro.

Kakashi y Asuma vieron con que maestría Naruto preparaba sus tragos, a Kakashi le preparo un Tom Collins, Naruto uso:

4.5 cl de ginebra

3 cl. de zumo de limón

1.5 cl de almíbar (azúcar disuelta en agua)

Una rodaja de limón

Una guinda al marasquino

Hielo

En cuanto Kakashi probo su trajo quedo maravillado, ese sabor era único.

A Asuma le preparo algo un coctel Manhattan:

6 cl de whisky canadiense

1.5 cl. de vermut dulce

Un par de gotas de angostura

Una guinda al marrasquino

En cuanto Asuma lo probo, quedo maravillado de su sabor.

"Naruto como...estos "Cocteles "son deliciosos como…" - dijo Asuma.

 **Naruto** : cuando me fui de las naciones elementales, decidí que comenzaría una nueva vida, llegue a Tokio Japón y rente un departamento, quería trabajar a pesar que tenía disponible la fortuna de Ero - Sannin y de mis padres, llegue al bar Edén Hall, propiedad de Ryu Sasakura, gracias a Ryu Sensei aprendí todo lo que se de cocteles y bebidas.

 **Kakashi** : Wow

 **Naruto:** Mi maestro Ryū Sasakura un prodigio entre los barman que tiene la fama de preparar los mejores cocteles que se puedan probar, por ello es conocido como Kami no Glass o Vaso de los Dioses, El bar Edén Hall, está situado al fondo del distrito de Ginza en el centro de Tokio, según las palabras de Ryu Sensei, dice que la gente normal no puede simplemente encontrar el bar y entrar, sino que deben ser "invitados" por el dueño, durante el tiempo que trabaje con él , conocí a varias personas con distintos (e inusuales) problemas y duras cargas, son "invitados" a Edén Hall y deleitados con las bebidas de Sasakura- Sensei, ayudan a los clientes a reflexionar sobre sus vidas y tomar la decisión de afrontar y resolver sus problemas, como dije antes trabaje con el por 5 años, cuando se presentó una oportunidad , un cliente americano llego y dijo que quería vender su bar aquí en New York, estaba cerca de Empire State, a mí me intereso el negocio y Ryu Sensei me dijo que ya me habia enseñado todo lo que sabía y que ya era hora de comenzar de labrar mi propio camino, así que cuando vine aquí el bar estaba algo descuidado , así que lo compre, lo mande a restaurar , pero en honor a Ryu Sensei , le puse al Bar Edén Hall 2 , fue muy duro para mi despedirme del que fue mi maestro y casi mi hermano, la ventaja es que el bar tenía un apartamento arriba, después de 10 años aquí estoy.

 **Kakashi:** para nosotros fue difícil localizarte, fue gracias a unas cosas que Jiraiya dejo y que Tsunade tenía, fue gracias a eso que tuvimos una pista, lo malo es que cuando se supo tu linaje, se supo muchas verdades…

Continuara…


	3. Relato de Kakashi - La Muerte de Danzo

Capitulo 2

 _ **Kakashi:**_ _para nosotros fue difícil localizarte, fue gracias a unas cosas que Jiraiya dejo y que Tsunade tenía, fue gracias a eso que tuvimos una pista, lo malo es que cuando se supo tu linaje, se supo muchas verdades…_

 ___ Continuamos_

 _ **Flashback (relatado por Kakashi)**_

 _ **Konoha**_

 _ **Sala del consejo.**_

Tsunade después de anunciar la herencia de Naruto, llamo a uno de los ANBU con una máscara de halcón para que llamaran a los jefes de clan y al resto del consejo para una reunión de emergencia.

"¿Cuál es el significado de esta reunión Tsunade? exigió Homura.

¿Por qué pediste que nos presentáramos?" exigido Soichi Tanaka, gerente de la sucursal del banco de fuego y el presidente del consejo civil de Konoha.

 **Tsunade :** "En primer lugar, es Hokage-sama para ustedes 2 , ya todos en esta sala saben que Naruto , no solo es el héroe de guerra , sino también el hijo del Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze y de la habanera sangrienta, Kushina Uzumaki , pero también recibí una información un poco delicada , al parecer Naruto estaba investigando , unos documentos que mi Sensei dejo en sus manos antes de morir y que ahora tengo en mi manos, dime Danzo acaso Sensei no habia mandado a desarticular los Ambus Raíz"

Con las palabras de Tsunade, todos los ojos del consejo se volvieron a Danzo, que redujo ligeramente su ojo, y agarrado el bastón debajo de la mesa en un abrazo de la muerte.

"Nos puedes explicar asesor Shimura ¿por qué todavía existen Ambus Raíz, cuando el Sandaime oficialmente disolvió esas fuerzas antes de su retiro del primer mandato y eso continuó cuando el Yondaime aún estaba vivo?" Shikaku preguntó a sabiendas de Minato apoyo la decisión de cerrar esa fuerza Ambu, por considerarla inhumana.

"Esto es una conspiración contra mí, para eliminar mi posición de poder aquí en Konoha por nuestros enemigos…. Soy un patriota…al igual que el Sandaime lo fue hasta su muerte. ", respondió con frialdad Danzo.

"Por mucho que me gustaría probar su opinión Danzo, no puedo, porque no solo yo recibí esos documentos , el Daimyo de fuego los recibió también y al leerlos , fue muy específico en sus órdenes que llegaron a mí antes del anuncio acerca de los padres de Naruto, razón por la cual por el poder de autoridad me ha dado el propio Daimyo, te estoy poniendo bajo arresto por conspiración, y ordenando a Ibiki para interrogarte " - ordenó Tsunade con Danzo en estado de shock y una pizca de terror.

Homura y Soichi estaban tan sorprendidos y demasiado asustado, puesto que Danzo podía delatarlos por encubrimiento.

"¡No tiene derecho a arrestarme, Tsunade!" exclamó Danzo en protesta.

"¿Qué no tengo derecho?, soy la Hokage de Konoha, con el respaldo del Daimyo fuego, durante muchos años, Danzo has querido capturar a Naruto por cualquier medio necesario….así que tengo derecho a detenerte, interrogarte y si es necesario... ejecutarte como traidor de Konoha que eres ", respondió Tsunade mientras ojo visible de Danzo se redujo de rabia detrás de sus palabras.

"¿Y qué motivos tendría que ser acusado de ser un traidor Hokage-sama?" Danzo se le preguntó con un dejo de enojo en su voz.

"Usaste a Orochimaru para que recolectara muestras de sangre junto a múltiples linajes, para controlar un Biju o Jinchuiriki con la ayuda de Orochimaru. ¿Debo continuar?" respondió Tsunade.

"¿Qué?... No hay pruebas de que estaba en liga con ese traidor" exclamó con enojo Danzo (en secreto verdadero) mientras apretaba su bastón más fuerte.

"¿De verdad? Así que no te importaría quitarte las vendas de la cara, para ver el ojo que se oculta detrás de ella" cuestiono Tsunade mientras, en los documentos que Naruto recibió del Sandaime y que la Gondaime recibió después de su nombramiento, decía que Danzo, tenía un ojo Sharingan.

" me niego rotundamente", replicó Danzo mientras Tsunade entrecerró los ojos hacia él.

"¿Por qué? La mayoría somos Shinobi aquí, seguramente no creemos que tenemos un estómago débil para manejar este tipo de cosas" preguntó con curiosidad Shibi.

"No, pero yo preferiría que no vieran mis heridas del pasado", dijo Danzo mientras Tsunade sonrió.

"¿En serio? Yo no recuerdo que tuvieras una lesión en la cabeza Danzo, en todos sus años de leal servicio a Konoha, así que dinos… ¿Cómo tuviste esa lesión?" preguntó Tsunade viendo a Danzo con el ceño fruncido.

"Fue en la tercera guerra Shinobi, a causa de esa guerra quede tuerto y manco", dijo Danzo mientras los ojos de Tsunade se estrecharon.

"No es cierto, por qué mis insectos detectan chacra tanto Uchiha y Senju dentro de su cuerpo Danzo-san ", respondió Shibi mientras Danzo frunció el ceño por tener su privacidad violada de esta manera, siempre odio a los Abúrame por esos bichos entrometidos.

"¿Decías Danzo?" Tsunade le preguntó con los ojos mirando todos sus movimientos.

"Maldita sea….Si esas heridas me las hizo el Kyuubi, quieren la verdad , yo era el enmascarado que propicio el ataque a Konoha esa noche, por esa imprudencia mía, obtuve esas heridas, yo quería ese poder para ser el Hokage, después de capturar al Kyuubi , me convertiría en su Jinchuiriki para así poder usar su poder para mis ambiciones ,no eres digna de sentarse en esa silla Tsunade Senju, Yo debería haber sido el sucesor de Hiruzen, pero él te eligió en el caso de su muerte, maldición, primero el maldito de Tobirama dejó claro que yo nunca sería Hokage y se aseguraría que otra persona tomara su lugar, por eso eligió a Hiruzen. " - exclamó Danzo, como se puso de pie y miró a la mujer – "Y además no voy a negar lo que es mío y no reconozco tu autoridad", dijo Danzo antes de que arrancó las vendas de la cara para mostrar su Sharingan.

"No puede ser ese ojo pertenecía a Shisui Uchiha, yo reconocería el chakra de ese órgano en cualquier lugar. Danzo también tiene en el brazo izquierdo Sharingan injertados" dijo Hiashi y Sasuke se levantó de su asiento enfurecido.

"¿Te atreviste a hacer eso a mí clan?...apuesto a que también hiciste que naciera la desconfianza entre el clan Uchiha y Konoha después del ataque del Kyuubi, que acabo con la masacre de mi clan, tú fuiste el causante de la caída del Clan Uchiha " dijo Sasuke furioso.

Danzo, no se molestó en negarlo.

"así es mocoso, fui yo que llevo a tu clan a la extinción, al igual que mi abuelo provoco la extinción del Clan Uzumaki, mi plan original era provocar una ruptura entre Konoha y el clan Uchiha, así Itachi masacraría a los de la rebelión, pero se me ocurrió un plan mejor y mande a mis Ambus a exterminar al resto de tu clan y así pude apodérame y usar el poder del Clan Uchiha apropiadamente " dijo Danzo antes de chasquear los dedos y los Ambus Root (Raíz) entró en la habitación.

"Ejecútenlos a todos" -ordeno Danzo, eso causo una conmoción en la cámara especialmente en Homura y Soichi.

"¿Tú quieres matarnos? …¿Cuándo Soichi y yo te apoyamos todos estos años? – Dijo Homura decepcionado.

"Danzo, devuelves nuestra lealtad con nuestra muerte, después de que yo me arriesgue en mantener sus actividades y acciones ilegales ocultas justo debajo de la nariz de Hiruzen " Dijo Soichi también sorprendido.

"Ustedes eran peones, nada más, después de que fuera nombrado Hokage, los mandaría a ejecutar a todos ustedes, para así quedarme con las fortunas del consejo civil y las técnicas de los clanes ninjas " -exclamó Danzo- "Ambus les ordeno que maten a todos ahora, después anunciare a Konoha que yo seré el nuevo Hokage, ya es hora de tomar el control de este pueblo, ese será el primer paso en mi conquista mundial, después de mi nombramiento , buscare al mocoso Uzumaki , para que se convierta en el arma de debió ser " mando Danzo, a sus Ambus.

Pero no contaba que los Ambus al servicio del Hokage estaban ahí y masacraron a los Ambus Raíz.

Danzo iba a atacar pero su fuerza comenzó a fallar cuando alguien dio una palmada en un sello en su cuerpo se sentía su chakra siendo suprimido. Dando la vuelta, miró a Asuma, al hijo de su rival Hiruzen, que había sido el responsable del hecho.

"¿Qué? ¿Esperabas Tobirama Senju?" preguntó Asuma, mientras que Danzo frunció el ceño ante el hombre.

"Maldito seas, debí eliminarte cuando tenía la oportunidad, al igual que lo hice con tu hermano Makoto."- dijo Danzo furioso.

"Maldito, sabía que tenías algo que ver con su muerte" – dijo Asuma.

"Todo lo que he hecho, ha sido por el bien de Konoha," respondió Danzo

"No es cierto Danzo, eso lo haces por interés propio , un Hokage debe ser justo, pero firme cuando se ejecuta el pueblo, en cambio tu habrías gobernado con mano de hierro y de hecho todo el mundo aquí se convertiría un títere sin emociones, por eso mi Tío Abuelo no te escogió como su sucesor "dijo Tsunade

"Y esa decisión le costó la vida , Tsunade Senju , Tobirama no murió a manos de los ninja oro y plata de Kumo, el Kunai que él tenía incrustado en la cabeza , era de ellos , pero fui Yo el que se lo Lanzo y el muy tonto ni se dio cuenta y además fui yo el que propicio el ataque a tu hermano Nawaki y a tu novio Dan Kato , para obtener el material genético que necesitaba, también quería vengarme de Kushina por haberme lastimado , la muy maldita me dejo herido causa de la paliza que me dio, ella debió haber sido mi arma , al igual que ese mocoso Uzumaki , pero al igual que Hiruzen , el maldito de Minato se interpuso en mi camino, , pero al final logre vengarme de ellos con su hijo, jajajaja" Dijo Danzo , Tsunade furiosa , tomo a Danzo del cráneo y comenzó a apretar.

"Vas a pagar por todo esto, pagaras con tu vida la muerte del Hermano de Asuma, de mi Tío abuelo, de Nawaki, de Dan y de Minato y Kushina "dijo Tsunade mas furiosa.

"¡Yo soy...el futuro...de Konoha!" exclamó Danzo tratando de liberarse de el apretón que Tsunade.

"Te equivocas, tu futuro se acaba aquí … ahora arde en el Infierno Danzo Shimura" - dijo Tsunade antes de aplastarle la cabeza.

Danzo murió salpicado de su propia sangre y cerebro.

Continuara…


	4. Relato de Kakashi - parte 2

Capítulo 3

" _Vas a pagar por todo esto, pagaras con tu vida la muerte del Hermano de Asuma, de mi Tío abuelo, de Nawaki, de Dan y de Minato y Kushina "dijo Tsunade mas furiosa_

 _"¡Yo soy...el futuro...de Konoha!" exclamó Danzo tratando de liberarse de el apretón que Tsunade._

" _Te equivocas, tu futuro se acaba aquí… ahora arde en el Infierno Danzo Shimura" - dijo Tsunade antes de aplastarle la cabeza Danzo murió salpicado de su propia sangre y cerebro_

_Continuamos_

Tsunade se volvió hacia el resto de los Consejeros y los jefes de clan antes de chasquear sus dedos y señaló a Homura y Tanaka.

Y al instante ambos fueron detenidos...

"¿Cuál es el significado de esto Tsunade?" Homura exigido, mientras que las caras de todos los miembros civiles del Consejo palidecían ante la vista de que su "fuerza política" era detenida, esa fuerza que les permite meterse en los asuntos de Shinobi.

"Y tiene la osadía de preguntar eso, ustedes han admitido abiertamente que no sólo apoyaban a Danzo en sus fechorías y por haberlos encubierto, ambos han traicionado Konoha casi tanto como Danzo. ", dijo Tsunade mientras ella miró a los dos individuos frente a ella.

"! No teníamos otra opción ¡… Hiruzen hizo un préstamo importante, después del ataque del Kyuubi y el representante del Banco de fuego anterior habia dejado claro sobre las demandas que figuraban en el préstamo " Dijo Soichi mientras Tsunade entrecerró los ojos.

"Y tú crees que yo no sabía de tus triquiñuelas, Tanaka, no sólo te quedaste con el dinero, que ni siquiera se molestó en invertir en algo productivo y pagar el préstamo con intereses, en su lugar, permitiste que Danzo usara una parte para su programa raíz, mientras que el resto fue al Consejo Civil y por esa razón, el consejo civil adquiría una posición política más fuerte que el consejo ninja " exclamó Tsunade con Homura y Soichi.

"Es cierto, si hubiéramos pagado el préstamo, el Consejo civil perdería ese poder que adquirimos, crees que íbamos a perder esta oportunidad de adquirir lo que por derecho merecemos. ", Dijo molesto Soichi.

"Muy bien, Ambus llévense a este par de tarados con Ibiki para ser interrogados. ¡Ahora!" Tsunade ordenado antes de que ella fijó su atención en el Consejo Civil.

"No nos vas a tocar Tsunade, por si no lo sabes el Banco de Fuego vendrá a cobrar la deuda contraída y el propietario de este pueblo llegara antes de la final del día. ", respondió un miembro del Consejo Civil creyendo que su posición junto con sus compañeros miembros del consejo fueron asegurados, lo que no sabía es que él estaba muy equivocado.

"Lo siento decepcionarlo, concejal, pero la deuda ya no existe, Naruto antes de marcharse fue lo suficientemente amable para donar parte de la fortuna que le pertenecía por parte de su padre para pagar la deuda, más intereses, a partir de ahora, Konoha está libre de esa deuda, y no tienen nada que negociar y mucho menos tratar de amenazarme ", respondió Tsunade mientras que los miembros civiles del Consejo palidecieron ante la pérdida de su influencia sobre Tsunade.

¡Mientes Tsunade! No he recibido dicho pago", comentó Soichi mientras era sacado de la cámara.

"Eso es porque hice el pago de la deuda en la sede central del Banco en la Capital del fuego y a partir de ahora, estoy pidiendo una auditoría de todas las tiendas, comercios y otros puntos de venta propiedad del Consejo Civil "dijo Tsunade.

"¡No pueden hacernos eso!" protesto un miembro del Consejo Civil.

"¿En serio? ¿Y quién dice que no puedo?" cuestionado Tsunade

"Somos los dueños de este pueblo Tsunade, no Tu, simplemente eres una figura decorativa, al igual que los clanes ninja, (Mirando al consejo ninja)…. ustedes se creen mucho …pero para nosotros son solo "armas especiales" o un "recurso único" para ser manejados por nosotros para utilizar la forma en que nos parezca, al igual que el resto de los Shinobi en el pueblo, malditos ninjas, el dinero se debe gastar menos en ustedes los ninjas y más en los civiles a los que tienen que proteger….los Shinobi podrían vivir de la tierra y utilizar su Jutsus para hacer todo tipo de cosas …al final ustedes los ninjas no son personas, sino un recurso que podemos utilizar a nuestro antojo, ustedes son herramientas, armas y criados para hacer la vida de los verdaderos gobernantes de Konoha mejores y tu Tsunade como te dije eres una figura decorativa o sea una marioneta, vas a obedecernos o si no…" contestó Inaho , él es dueño de una cadena de restaurantes , la razón por la que Inaho odia a Naruto es por su padre Minato Namikaze, Inaho quería que Minato se casara con su hija para así tener más poder , pero al final Minato rechazo a la muchacha y ella termino casándose con el hijo de un comerciante ,su esposa lo habia abandonado junto con su otro hijo , al descubrir que él le era infiel.

"¿O si no qué? creen que no sabía que también estaban robando el dinero de los clanes, Inaho, Soichi desviaba pequeñas cantidades de Dinero de los diferentes clanes, a su cuenta personal, aparte de eso me entere que ustedes no querían que Naruto llegara a la mayoría de edad para que no cobrara la herencia de su padres… ¿no es así? " exigido Tsunade.

" De todas las cuentas bancarias de los clanes ninja, la del Yondaime y la de Kushina Uzumaki eran las que poseía la mayor cantidad de dinero e hicimos un trato con Danzo, teníamos previsto liquidar las cuentas Namikaze y Uzumaki y dividirnos entre los otros clanes civiles antes de destruir todos los registros de que legalmente el mocoso ese heredaría todo, por desgracia los sellos de seguridad que puso el Yondaime en ambas cuentas son formidables y pensábamos encontrar un buen maestro de sellos para que retiraría dichos sellos, tanto de sus cuentas bancarias , como de su casa , el trato era que Danzo se quedaría con los jutsus del Yondaime y su esposa y nosotros con su fortuna en efectivo, así que Tsunade te exijo que me des las claves de esas cuentas, ese dinero es nuestro "- exclamó otro Concejal Civil molesto.

"¿A Si?... ¿por qué debería obedecerte a alguien tú?" cuestionado Tsunade mientras que el hombre se puso pálido.

"Soy un Concejal civil…" protestó el hombre.

"Y yo soy el Hokage...y es traición de usurpar mi autoridad y control, lo cual, sin duda, han intentado hacer, mientras que Danzo estaba haciendo sus propios movimientos, ustedes pensaban utilizarlo para convertir al Hokage en una verdadera figura decorativa, pues no, …Ambus ,…llévenselos a todos…AHORA…y quiero saber hasta qué punto está corrección , si eso significa la detención de más de la mitad de los civiles en este pueblo ... que así sea…Ah y para que lo sepan, gran Consejo Civil , las cuentas de Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki están liquidadas, Sensei sabía que ustedes intentarían algo así, así que antes de morir , le dio a Naruto la claves de las cuentas de sus padres y transfirió el dinero al Banco central en la capital del fuego y con parte de esa herencia , pago la deuda que Konoha tenía " Dijo Tsunade y chasqueo los dedos y los ANBU detuvieron a cada miembro del Consejo Civil a pesar de sus protestas, gritos de amenazas, exigiendo sean puestos en libertad.

 _ **Fin Flashback**_

 **Kakashi:** y eso sucedió.

 **Naruto:** vaya, al fin los concejales civiles, tiene lo que se merecen.

 **Asuma:** el consejo civil, fue ejecutado y un nuevo consejo está reemplazándolo

 **Naruto:** eso es bueno, pero creo que esta conversación me dio hambre, les gustaría acompañarme a comer, hay ramen.

 **Kakashi y Asuma:** Claro


End file.
